


Know Who You're Getting Under

by artemis1186



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Unintentional neck baring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1186/pseuds/artemis1186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Wolf's Bane" in Season 1. Derek trains Stiles how to defend himself against the Alpha by teaching him how to wrestle. A lot of back pain, hilarity and sudden feelings arise as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Who You're Getting Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here on AO3 but I have posted this fic elsewhere so if it looks familiar that is why. I am going to try and put all of my fics together in one place from now on. We'll see how it goes.

Otherwise known as 5 times Stiles wrestled with Derek and 1 time they both realized that they wanted to do more. (Takes place after “Wolf’s Bane”)

Cross-posted to Teen Wolf kink and fanfiction.net

 

1.

It had been a week since Stiles had convinced Derek that he should train him how to defend himself. One week since they had discovered that Derek’s uncle was the Alpha. Now, here they were in the run down basement of Derek’s house staring each other down.

“It’s not that hard of a concept to grasp Stiles. All you have to do is relax your stance a little and let me throw you.” 

“And how exactly does that teach me anything I can use against the Alpha?” Stiles could see Derek’s eye roll from across the room.

“It teaches you how to fall so that you don’t break something when he throws you across the room. Which you know he will.” 

Stiles huffed indignantly for a second before he threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Let‘s just get it over with already.” Derek nodded shortly and started stalking toward him. 

When he was about an arm’s length away he looked Stiles in the eye and then reached out to adjust his arm placement. He took another step forward so that their chests were almost touching. “Remember, just relax.” 

Stiles could feel Derek’s breath in his ear but before he could think too much about it he was being lifted as if he weighed nothing at all and suddenly he was more concerned with the pain in his back then he was with the somersault his stomach had done before Derek had thrown him across the entire span of the basement.

2.

“What did you say this was called again?” Stiles could barely breathe but he refused to give up that easily. 

“It’s called a full nelson and it will keep your arms out of bite range while giving you enough time to come up with a better plan of attack.” Derek’s hold tightened slightly and Stiles gasped sharply before dropping to his knees roughly.

“Okay, okay I got it. You can let me up now.” Derek released him immediately and Stiles hands went straight to massaging the back of his neck. Meanwhile Derek retreated to the corner and grabbed a bottle of water at the foot of the stairs. Stiles glared at him from his position on the floor. “Don’t get me one or anything” he muttered petulantly. Before he knew what was happening he felt something smack him lightly in the side of the head. He turned to swear at him but before he did he noticed a water bottle slowly rolling away from his leg and decided he’d let it go…just this once.

 

3.

“This is the stupidest thing I think I’ve ever seen and let me tell you, I have seen some pretty stupid stuff in my day. Like this one time I went grocery shopping for my Dad and I….”

“Stiles. Shut up.” Derek moved to the left and then feinted to the right. Stiles followed him wearily with his eyes and tried to move opposite him but he was mostly just tripping over his own feet while Derek circled him like he was a juicy rabbit he was chasing in the forest.

“So, sorry, but what exactly is this teaching me again because I mean, no offence or anything but I feel like there are more important things I could be learning.” 

Derek shook his head and continued circling. “You are supposed to be paying attention to my every move so you won’t be caught off guard if I move suddenly.”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m going to notice if you move, you’re standing right in front of…” Stiles breath got caught in his throat as he felt Derek’s arm tighten around his throat from behind him. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. If I was the Alpha you’d be dead right now.” Stiles could feel Derek’s growl all the way down to his toes. The wolf was pissed and Stiles couldn’t quite understand why. He was the one who was supposed to be dead. 

“Alright, sorry. I’ll try and pay more attention, okay?” Stiles swallowed and he could feel his throat move against Derek’s hand. He felt a small thrill at that and then mentally kicked himself. He was not supposed to be getting off on strong wolf types trying to choke him. That was just counterproductive. 

Suddenly Derek released him and took a few quick steps back. “I think that’s enough for today. You should go.” His voice sounded rough even to Stiles’ ears and that just seemed wrong considering Stiles had been the one with a hand around his throat. 

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll just…yeah.” Stiles took off up the stairs without glancing backwards and practically ran to the relative safety of his jeep. Once he shut the door and turned the engine over he paused for a second and glimpsed at the basement window. He could just make out a pair of ice blue eyes shining out from the dark. Stiles threw the jeep into gear and tore off down the driveway.

4.

“Do you really need me here, man? I’m supposed to meet Allison at the movies at 8pm. I don’t want to be late.” Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to glare at his best friend. 

“It’s only going to take an hour Scott, you’ll be there in plenty of time to spend the rest of the night with her. I just need an hour, okay?”

“Of course Stiles, I just don’t really understand why I have to be here for this. I mean, you’re the one who wanted Derek to train you, right?” Scott was looking at him with that kicked puppy look again and Stiles just sighed.

“Yeah, I know, I just… It’s been getting… I don’t know, weird lately.” 

“Weird? Weird how?” Scott looked genuinely confused and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He put his head in his hands and started scrubbing at his face. 

“Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything. I don’t even know what I mean, let’s just get this over with so you can go hang out with your girlfriend and I can go read up on some more wolf lore.” Stiles opened his door and then slammed it harder than he needed to. Scott got out from the other side. “Maybe he’s not even here.” Stiles muttered it under his breath but Scott replied anyways.

“Don’t worry he’s here. He’s standing in the kitchen.”

“Great. Come on.” Stiles dragged his feet across the driveway and through the house until they were both standing in the kitchen. Derek was standing beside the refrigerator and his chest was heaving like he had just run a marathon.

“Hey dude, are you alright?” Stiles stepped closer and managed to get his hand about a hair’s breadth away from Derek’s shoulder before Derek jerked back and slammed the door shut. It rattled the bottles along the shelf and Stiles jumped back in surprise. “What the hell…” Stiles took a couple more steps backward when Derek leveled ice blue eyes at him. His eyes widened alarmingly and he raised his hands in a placating manner.

When Derek finally spoke his voice sounded just like it had that last time in the basement when Stiles had left without looking back. A small shiver broke out across Stiles shoulders but he tried to hide it by coughing loudly. It didn’t work. Derek’s eyes narrowed in on him and pinned him with his gaze. 

“Scott, get out.” Derek directed the order at Scott but his eyes never left Stiles. Meanwhile Scott squirmed awkwardly and moved his own gaze back and forth between Stiles and a very angry Derek. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now.” Scott moved forward slightly and a little in front of Stiles and Derek growled menacingly. Both boys froze. Suddenly Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again his eyes were back to their normal green. 

“Everything’s fine. I just need to talk to Stiles privately for a minute.” 

Scott risked a glance back at Stiles and after a minute Stiles nodded minutely. Scott nodded back and turned towards the door. “I guess I’ll just wait out by the jeep then.”

“No. Wait down the road a couple of miles.” Scott looked to Stiles again, and once he received another nod, he headed out the door. 

Once Derek was sure that Scott was out of earshot he turned back to Stiles. “Alright, let’s clear the air. What the hell is your problem?” 

Stiles mouth opened and closed before opening and closing again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. In fact, you want to know what I think, I think that you are the one with the problem.” Stiles was mad now too. He had just come here to get more training and now he was getting the ninth degree. It wasn’t fair and he intended to tell Derek just that. Stiles anger made him bold and he took a few steps closer. “You think just because you’re a werewolf that you can push me around. Well guess what, you can’t. I might be human but I can still kick your ass.” Stiles had no idea where those words had come from but he was going to stand behind them even if they got his ass kicked. 

Derek growled menacingly and took his own step forward. “Really? You think you can kick my ass.” He laughed cruelly and put his arms out in front of him. “Well come on then Stiles, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Stiles saw red. All of the anger that he had felt towards Scott, the Alpha, Derek, this whole situation, bubbled over and he snapped. He let out his own yell and lunged at Derek across the kitchen catching him in the stomach. Derek rolled easily and tried to get his hand behind Stiles neck but Stiles was prepared and slipped under it easily catching Derek in the ribs instead. Derek growled and countered his move quickly making a grab at Stiles ankle instead. He got his fingers around it and tugged roughly. Stiles cried out in shock before he was suddenly being pulled underneath Derek’s body. Before he knew what was happening Derek had pinned him down with two hands on his shoulders and his thighs locked tightly around his hips. Stiles tried to push him off but all he ended up doing was wriggling uselessly and wearing himself out. After about five minutes he finally gave up and settled on glaring at him instead. By then Derek had stilled as well as was studying Stiles carefully. Stiles felt his face flush under the scrutiny. 

“You’ve made your point. You can let me up now.” Derek leaned down slightly and Stiles moved his face away, unconsciously baring his neck. For a minute neither of them made a sound. Then, right before Stiles’ mouth was about to get him in trouble again, Derek leaned down and placed his nose right against Stiles pulse point. He inhaled deeply and growled slightly. Stiles froze. His whole body tensed up while his heart beat kicked into high gear. Stiles swallowed and unconsciously licked his lips before he turned his face slightly and met Derek’s eyes full on. They were bluer than he had ever seen them. “Derek?”

Stiles’ voice seemed to break whatever trance Derek was in because one minute he was there and the next minute the kitchen was empty. Stiles took another minute to catch his breath before he hefted himself off from the floor and headed outside. “Derek?” His voice carried across the woods but there was no response. He was alone at the house. Derek was gone.

5.

It was two weeks before Stiles saw Derek again. He was on the bench at the end of lacrosse practice and Scott had just taken off for the showers when he felt someone behind him. When he glanced up from his gloves he saw Derek across the field near the woods. Stiles heart skipped out a weird beat but he chalked it up to surprise and got to his feet. He dropped his stick and gloves on the ground and made his way toward him. 

“Hey. It’s been awhile. Scott and I were afraid that you had taken off or something.” Stiles chuckled awkwardly and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“No. I’m not going anywhere until the Alpha is dead.” Stiles nodded silently and stared at the ground. 

“Listen, about last time…I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Well, that’s not entirely true, I was pissed, but not entirely at you, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that. So, are we okay?” Stiles glanced up and noticed Derek studying him again. 

“Yeah, we’re okay. Are you still interested in learning how to fight?” 

“If you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Okay then.” Stiles couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, nor could he help noticing the quick upturn of Derek’s own lips. "So should I shower first or do you..." Stiles yelped as his legs were suddenly swept out from under him. He had a moment to wonder whether the leaves were ever going to fall off the trees this year or not before Derek's face appeared above him.

"Does that answer your question?" 

Stiles flipped him the bird before hefting himself up and dusting himself off. Meanwhile, Derek had started walking off into the woods again.

Stiles glared after him a minute before looking back towards his abandoned lacrosse stuff. He could run back and get it or he could just call Scott later and tell him to pick it up for him. Mind made up Stiles started jogging after Derek. "You know, a simple 'no' would have been just fine."

 

+1

It happened suddenly. One minute Stiles had his arm wrapped around Derek’s stomach and was trying to flip him and the next minute he was on his back staring at the ceiling. 

“That was good Stiles, you almost had me.” Derek smiled briefly and held his hand out for Stiles to grab. Stiles hesitated all of two seconds before he latched onto Derek’s hand and pulled him bodily to the floor beside him. In a matter of seconds he was straddling Derek’s upper thighs and smiling triumphantly down at him. 

“Ha! I got you, I can’t believe it. I finally got you! Me!” Stiles flung his hands in the air boldly and smiled from ear to ear. Derek chuckled softly beneath him and settled his hands lightly onto Stiles hips in order to shift him off. 

All it took was one small move. An accident really. Derek accidentally pushed his hand too high when he was trying to move Stiles off from him and his thumb brushed gently against bare skin. Stiles gasped at the contact and Derek froze. 

“Sorry, I’ll just…I should probably…” Stiles stumbled over himself to get up from Derek but he was so flustered that he kept getting tangled and ended up with his hand braced beside Derek’s head with one knee between Derek’s splayed legs. 

Derek just watched him struggling and sighed before grabbing Stiles chin tightly in his hand. “Stiles. Stop.” Stiles stopped struggling immediately. Derek would have laughed if he thought it wouldn’t get him a swift kick to the nuts. “I think we need to talk.” Stiles nodded dumbly and sat back heavily on Derek’s thighs. “I need to know…” Derek paused briefly trying to think of a way to word what he wanted to say. Lucky for him he didn’t really need to think about it too long.

“Derek, I think I like you.” The words tumbled out of Stiles’ mouth so fast that at first Derek wasn’t sure that he heard him right. Fortunately, the blush that was quickly spreading down Stiles neck kind of gave him away. 

Derek smiled and tugged Stiles until he was laying underneath him. “Stiles, I think I like you too.”

Stiles beamed up at him. “Then Derek, I think you should kiss me now because if I have to wait any longer I might…” Stiles gasped as Derek finally shut him up.


End file.
